


Flowers Of Winter

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [50]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to save his plants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Of Winter

It was the most frigid winter in the Shire since the Fell Winter that froze the Brandywine. Sam blew on his fingers, then desperately heaped straw around his precious plants, trying to save them from the bitter cold.

A touch on his arm got his attention. "Here, Sam. Drink this." A steaming mug of tea was pressed into his hand, as Frodo knelt beside him and reached to softly touch the plants. "Can they be saved?" he murmured.

"If they can be they will be," Sam said resolutely.

"You'll save them, my love," Frodo whispered. "Just as you saved me."


End file.
